The present invention relates to an adjuvant for osteosynthesis of a broken bone as in particular for the case of a pertrochanteric fracture of the neck of the femur, or a fracture of the upper arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,654 proposes the use of a special adjuvant for osteosynthesis in order to immobilize the neck and the head of the femur. Specifically, with this adjuvant, an additional nail part, namely, a separate medullary-nail part, is effectively an extension of the medullary nail and is capable of fixation in the proximal region of the medullary nail, and the nail-extension part features an inclined bore that is designed to accommodate an especially long bone-screw or pin. In that case, the osteosynthesis plate is L-shaped, comprising a side-plate, with a short, upper angularly oriented tubular leg or barrel formation which engages the inclined bore of the nail-extension part. As a consequence of the preset orientation of bores of the medullary nail, of the L-shaped side plate, and of the separate nail-extension part, the osteosynthesis adjuvant of this patent necessarily results in fixed directions of bone-screw or pin orientation, i.e., the attachment and orientation of bone-screws or pins cannot be varied.